Anime One-Shots
by Angel and CO
Summary: This is a series of one shots for OTPs and OCs! List of animes inside, feel free to request. Rated M for you fuckers who request smut - SLOW UPDATES-
1. Rules and Animes

Welcome! I am Angel of Darkness and Blood Dementia Insanity Kawaii Raven Biersack and...  
Nah, just pulling your leg. Let's start over.  
Ohayou, Minna-san! *Insert typical weeb accent here*  
I'm Angel, your author for today!  
So, I have no idea why you're here. Probably procrastinating when you should be earning your right to live in this eternal battle field called RAIFU! *Life* But tch, very well. As I have piqued your interest we might as well settle down and listen to me, The Usagi-Kami (Bunny Goddess) layout the rules for yall weebass bakas... I have no idea what I am saying. Am I making any sense? Yes? No? Maybe? (How can I be maybe making sense is what I ask you!)

Alright alright. Let's get down to business (To defeat the Huns... I had to.).  
Without further ado... (Which I believe is old English for without any more bullcrap) I give you...

Rules:

\- Only request animes I included in the list.  
\- If you want a canon x OC, either you link me to the OC or you describe the OC  
\- Try to be detailed, like "Yandere! Levi x Pregnant! Reader set in the modern world" not just "Levi pls!" Because I have nothing to work with otherwise.  
\- Tell me if you want mild smut included or how far you want it to go.  
\- You can request things like GxG and BxB although I suck at BxB  
\- Please do not spam me. I see your request and I will get your one shot done. Please be patient.

That's about it! I am open for Co-Authoring, by the way!

Animes:  
A Channel  
Akuma no Riddle (Will only take GxG requests)  
Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) °◇°  
Code Geass  
Cuticle Tantei Inaba  
Death Note  
Fairy Tail  
Free! Iwatobe Swim Club  
Fullmetal Alchemist °◇°  
Hamatora  
Inu x Boku SS  
Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama kiss) °◇°  
Kimi no Todoke  
Kiss of Rose Princess  
Kuroko no Basket (Kuroko's Basket) °◇°  
Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
La Storia della Arcana Famiglia °◇°  
Log Horizon  
Lost Paradise  
Lucky Star  
Madoka Magica  
Magi, Labyrinth of Magic  
Mistudomoe  
No game no life  
Noragami  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Pandora Heart °◇°  
Psycho-Pass  
RWBY  
Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack onTitan)  
Shinrei Tantei Yakumo  
Soul Eater °◇°  
Tokyo Ghoul °◇°  
Tokyo Mew Mew  
Tora Dora °◇°  
Vocaloid  
Zetsuen no Tempest

°◇° = It means I have not completed the series or watched it a long time ago so don't remember much.  
= My favourites to write about.


	2. Blame is on Me - Natsu x OC

"Come at me, Metal Face!" Natsu roared as Gajeel charged him, fists out. Natsu blocked the hit and directed a punch to his ribs. Gajeel blocked the jab and brought his knee up, almost getting Natsu's arms in a deadly lock that would break them clean. Natsu managed to jiggle free as Grey cheered them both or rather, just roared in excitement, not caring who won.  
"You're nothing for me, Flame Brain." Natsu grinned at the taunt and charged him. Fist impact in 3, 2, 1... Ring. His phone rung. It was Adelisa's ringtone. Stopping in mid punch was a mistake as Gajeel sent him flying. The breath was pushed out of his lungs. He shook himself off with a glare to his frenemy and grabbed his phone from the bench. It was Adelisa. His face brightened and he was about to answer when it stopped ringing. With a frown he called her back. After a minute, she still hadn't answered. His throat tightened. Perhaps he should go back. He turned back to his two other friends.  
"I am heading back. Catch you later for spicy kebab!" Gajeel gave a groan and Grey crossed his arms very unhappy indeed .  
"Coward!" Gajeel roared after him as Natsu grinned and pulled his tongue. As he skidded out of the gym, he almost ran into Levy. She was probably her to watch them fight and secretly cheer Gajeel on. She had been coming more and more often.

Natsu knocked on Lisa's front door and waited for her to anwer. Nothing. Lisa wasn't answering/ His heart raced a bit and he opened the door forcefully. Running through the house, he arrived in the front room where Adelisa was. Her body was laying across the ground in front of her phone, who was unplugged as it had fallen. He kneeled by her, face pale.  
"Adelisa!" He called, picking her up and holding her in his arms. He pressed his ear to her chest but nothing. It was empty. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked for a pulse anywhere. Not a breath. Nothing. His face scrunched up and he held her tightly.  
"Adelisa!" He cried, his shoulders shaking. Nothing. His throat was so tight, it hurt to breathe. He took his phone out and dialed an ambluance shakily.  
"Hello, what may I do for you?" Asked a voice on the other side of the line. Natsu swallowed hard.  
"I-it's my girlfriend. Her heart isn't beating." He said as his heart was slowly crumbling.  
"May I have your address please?" She asked just as calmly and Natsu growled, telling her.  
"Hurry up!" He shouted before hanging up and throwing his phone across the room. Hurry up. They better hurry. He had to keep her heart beating. He knew nothing, but he placed his hands on her chest and started to press down over her heart. Her blood needed to keeping pumping into her brain. After pressing a few times, he sent stale air into her lungs and went back to pressing her chest. Hurry up, dammit!

It took the ambulance seven minutes to get there. By the that time, Nastu wasn't crying anymore. He was in some sort of frenzy, trying to keep her alive. Professionals pushed the young man aside and took control of the situation, sending an electric shock into her body to try and jump start her. But they all knew it was too late. They took her away. He couldn't follow. They said it was best. He couldn't come with her.

-

Natsu closed his eyes and turned his head away, feeling the freezing winter breeze rush through him. He felt like a ghost, as though his fire was... off. It didn't exist anymore. Everything about him was morbid. Wendy, a girl he considered his little sister, was by him, her eyes sad. They both looked over her tomb.  
"It-" He started, throat tight.  
"It wasn't your fault, Natsu-san." Wendy said reassuringly with her small voice. Natsu sighed.  
"It... really doesn't matter." He whispered. He should have been there until the end. God. He was not only her boyfriend. Before anything, he was her best friend. Every part of this was not how he envisioned losing the girl he loved.  
"Adelisa would hate that you feel this way because of her." Natsu tried to ignore Wendy's little voice. "Natsu-san, remember her smile."

Lisa's smile was beautiful. It had something that almost caught the light. He missed not seeing it every day.  
"Yeah." He said, dropping his head with a small smile. He gave Wendy a grin and rubbed her head. "See you tomorrow." He said, leaving. He heard Wendy shout goodbye, but the young man was having trouble keeping himself together. He hadn't been there. Why? She was ill. He knew it. But he had chose that night to have a wrestling match with Grey and Gajeel. Why? She needed him. Her heart had been weak and lately it had gotten worst. Now it was his heart that physically ached. As night fell, the young man walked home. He was usually so jovial, but presently, his head hing and his right hand clutched his heart. The winter winds seemed eager to swallow him whole and take him away in their swollen bellies. The cold bit hard into him, but he felt nothing. He didn't realise that despite feeling dead inside, his fire wouldn't ever leave and kept him warm. As he arrived at his apartment, he unlocked the front door and went in, not bothering turning his light on. Part of his was so exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep... it sounded so peaceful, he couldn't help but indulge, curling himself up on his couch. But the pain... It usually followed him into his dreams.

Her cool hands placed themselves on his face. He knew those hands, those thin fingers and that smooth skin. It could only be her. He opened his eyes. Adelisa was sitting by him.

"Remember this place?" She asked with a bright smile.  
"Yes." He whispered pulling the scarf around his neck tightly.  
"I always liked winter." She whispered, standing from the bench they were both sat on. She twirled and grinned at him. "It makes me feel free." Natsu looked at her, her long hair billowing in the wind.  
"I prefer the heat." He said with a sad smile.  
"That's because you have a warm heart." She said, bringing her hands to her chest. "Mine will always be cold." Nastu stood up and took her hands in his, pressing his forehead to hers.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, the guilt crushing him. Adelisa looked up at him and smiled.  
"Don't worry, okay? My heart will always be like this. Don't let yours grow cold." Her eyes twinkled a bit. "You have other friends that need your heat. Wendy, Lucy, Erza even that stubborn Grey." She giggled and squeezed his hands. "Don't let that fire turn off. You did no wrong." Natsu bit his lips and tears formed in his eyes.  
"I-"  
"I have to go." Adelisa whispered. "And with me, I take your pain. You have alwasy trusted me, no? Trust me with your pain. I will take it away. Don't worry."  
"No! I can't.. I have to..."  
"Please don't suffer my death." She brought her hands up to his face and pulled his lips upwards. "Remember me like this, okay?" She gave him a big smile. "Smile for me. Just on last time." Nastu lifted his head and wiped his face. His throat convulsed as he gace her a grin. "Hehe. That's right." She whispered. "Just don't forget me, okay?"  
"Never." He said. He couldn't.  
"Good. It'll be fine. I'm all fired up now!" She let out a laugh and bit her lip. "I don't know what's next, But it's calling me."  
"Don't go. I can stay here too."  
"You have no winter clothes, idiot!" She gave his head a playful slap and pulled away. Natsu rubbed his neck and let out a laugh. "That's right. This is what is supposed to happen." She looked away. "Maybe there is another adventure over there!" Ever the optimist she gave him a nod. Natsu felt his heart grow lighter, almost with regret. "Don't be weighed down." She said as her lips brushed his.

When Natsu awoke, he couldn't move. The pain in his chest wasn't intense. It felt hollow. It didn't even feel wrong. He curled up and covered his face. She had taken away the guilt. But not everything. It felt as though she had given him the possibility to rebuild something where she had been. Maybe she had.

One thing was sure. He wouldn't forget her or her smile.

End!


	3. Meister's Affection - DTK x OC

Cuffs, lace, and symmetry, that's what she knew her lover liked... Both of her hands were contained in a pair of black furry handcuffs, making her movement limited. To test out their security the blonde Meister gave a test tug at her wrists, satisfied when she heard the clink of metal against metal. A small smirk rises onto her lips. But it would still be a few more minutes before he got back home. Until then, she decided she was going to lay here, on their queen sized bed. Aside from her cuffs those weren't the only things she wanted to treat her man with. She was also dressed for the occasion. Her lingerie was red, silky fabric, with a stitched black ribbon on either side of a zipper that was conveniently placed between her two breasts. The one pieced outfit reached not even two inches below her rear, and it was quite tight, showing off her dents and curves, leaving just enough to the imagination.

From outside the bedroom, she could hear the door close. "Yuko! Where are you?!" His voice filled the whole house, the voice of her lover, Death the Kid.

He was home... The smirk on her face grows wider. Yuko makes sure she stays silent, not even daring to stir on their bed. If she made even the smallest sound he would find her too fast.

"Yuko?" Kid repeat himself. This time his voice was softer and it came out as a question, rather than a call for her attention.

The sound of rustling was just barely audible from where she lay. Oh but Yuko had those sounds memorized. First, Kid would take his shoes off, leaving them eight inches away from the door, making sure the laces were tied up tight. Next, he would remove his jacket and hang it on the door. There would be a pause... And Kid would look into the mirror to check and see if he had a zit, eyebrow hair our of place, any tiny detail on his face that would make him asymmetrical. Another round of silence filled the house. Accidentally, Yuko's nose twitched and she sneezed! She couldn't cover her nose due to her restraint. Shit! That was the first word to enter her mind. Much like a detective, Kid was sure to follow the sound, and he does. He stands in front of the door to his bedroom. A confused look made itself known on his face. He heard the sneeze in here? Shrugging, Kid entered the bedroom.

Seeing Yuko in such a lewd position made him feel just oh so awkward... "S-so..." This is why you didn't show up in class today." He inquired softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The female Meister nods her head.

A prolonged silence ensues... Kid just couldn't keep his eyes off his lover. He studied her closely from where he stood. Starting from her restrained hands positioned above her head his eyes took in every detail. His view stopped at her long legs. Legs that were almost always covered by her usually worn brown skirt and white high socks. Yuko finally looked him in the eyes. Her tongue barely jut past her lips and she licked over them in one slow motion, teeth softly biting her lip. She was trying to her best to keep up her confidence. She knew (from experience) Kid was the only boy that could ever make her feel flustered. He would express that power, without even knowing it! That's when she saw it... The smirk. The half smirk Kid would allow onto his lips right before they would start activities like this. That smirk gave her a shudder. She keeps her eyes on Kid, holding his gaze, lust dwelling in her red eyes.

"Well then..." Kid slowly steps forward, toward the bed Yuko lay so provocatively on. Try as he might, he couldn't take his eyes off of her! The Reaper's son hums lightly to himself. "Yuko, is there something you want to say?"

Yuko adored the way his voice lowered. It was getting her excited for what was headed her way. She blushed a shade of crimson red. "I-..." She sucked in a breath. "I want you..." Her hands pulled away from each other, causing the handcuffs to snap again.

There was no need for another word to be spoken after that. Instantly, Kid finds himself on the bed, laying over his lover. Yuko smiles up at him, winking. Their lips crashed together. Yuko moaned into their kiss almost instantly. The noise did not go by unheard by Kid. He eagerly parted the other Meister's lips to add a dominant tongue to their heated kiss. His left hand lands on her breast, while the right railed down lower to where her outfit ended and her warmed skin began. He couldn't stop his touching, groping, and surprising precise patterns. In return, Yuko couldn't fights back her moaning and her own returns to Kid's dominant, lewd actions. Through their kiss Kid began to unzip the zipper on her lingerie. But... His hand brushed over something he wasn't expecting. That was an outline of a lace rose, only stitched onto the left side of the ensemble.

He growled, annoyed, at the same time, aroused entirely. "This... Is... Coming... Off!" He shouts, wasting no time in starting to force Yuko out of her clothing, a mad mind, sweet moans, and hot body, fueling his actions.

One knows what happens between two in a situation like this... Now, let's just say... The Reaper and his lover enjoyed their evening, in the most passionate, and symmetrical way possible.


	4. First Date - L x OC

Lucy let out a small breath and stood up. Damn Misa! Why did she always have to meddle? Lucy didn't really want admit she was nervous about this first date, but... she really was. It really was silly to get all flustered about it! It could be fun, plus, Ryuzaki was a nice guy, although a tad strange. Strange in a... strangely good way. Mist had befallen the city that evening and the sharp cold of winter was lovely to her. Snow started falling and she shivered with delight. It calmed her nerves. Everything seemed to slowly be muted. It wasn't something she necessarily enjoyed, but when it came to snow, she enjoyed it.  
A shadow started walking towards her. She was waiting at the bus stand for Ryuzaki and he was a little late. Her eyes locked with the silhouette.  
"Hello?" She called, a little anxious. A hand lifted and waved at her. Oh, so it was L... She felt a little relieved and walked towards him. As soon as she could clearly make him out in the mist she covered her mouth not to giggle. He looked so dishevelled! His tie wasn't quite straight. Of course she had been working herself for nothing. This was Ryuzaki. And he... really wasn't a threat. Despite his suit and messy tie, he still slouched.

"Oh. I am late, it seems." He looked down at his tie with a look of accusation. Lucy's hands itched to straighten it around his neck and tie it right.  
"Can I?" She asked, a little hesitantly. He blinked, looking at her with his wide dark eyes.  
"Are you good at macrame?" He asked her. Taken a back by the question she paused.  
"P-pardon?"  
"I wonder if tying a tie is like doing a Macrame, only you don't repeat it. I know nothing about Macrame. I might look into it when I get back to the office." He said, looking up at the sky. "It's's not cold enough to kill me if I walked around naked. But I could get sick."  
"I... am glad you put clothes on." Lucy said, covering her mouth. Sometimes she forgot how hilariously random he could be. Then again, he could be deadly precise.

After walking through town, they arrived at the French Boulangerie for some patisseries and a pizza for Lucy. They sat in front of each ither and L look at his hands, waiting for the man to take their orders.  
"Any... Kira related news?" Lucy couldn't help but asking.  
"There are always Kira news." He said quite truthfully. The medias were all about him. Lucy nodded awkwardly and looked at her hands. She didn't know what to add. She was a happy person, always had something to say. It annoyed many people. But L... L left her unsure what to do and what to say. Dinner passed rather silently. He seemed to watch her as he sipped his coffee and eat his cake. She finsihed her plate of food and let the man take it away.  
"We can go back, if you wish." She offered.  
"Maybe." L said, poking his empty cup of coffee. It was his third. She felt extremely awkward. "I like it here." He added. "The coffee is good." She chuckled.  
"I'll take one too then."

They left the restaurant a little later. Walking side by side as the snow started falling, L gave a shiver. He seemed to have forgotten a warm jacket. Lucy gave it a seconds thought before wrapping her scarf around his neck, cheeks a little warm. L looked up, black eyes twinkling.  
"You'll be cold if you won't keep it on. Your cheeks are already red. There is a 58% chance that you'll catch a cold." Lucy rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were not due to the cold. He was so sharp yet so oblivious.  
"You could catch a cold too. And it might get in the way of catching Kira." L gave a small sigh. "Great detective known as L failed to catch Kira due to a cold." She said, as if she was reading some headlines. L gave a laugh. It sounded completely spontaneous. He had this strange way of laughing, almost like a child, that made Lucy want to join in. She slipped her hand down to take his, looking at the ground. He was too oblivious to make the first move. She would have to do it. L looked down at their intertwined fingers. His hands were extremely warm. He actually stared out them and listed them up to inpsect it.  
"Interesting." He mumbled. "The physical reaction to this on both sides is an acceleration of the pulse and a slight warming of the skin." He said, still looking at it. "There is also a slight buzzing feeling where the skin touches and an increase of awareness." He looked up at her, as if she had the answer. Her cheeks were really red at this point. They had kept walking and were now on a bridge over the river. He paused, staring out into the water.  
"The water must be freezing." She said and he nodded.  
"It wouldn't kill you straight away though. Hypothermia would only settle in about 3 hours later. But you could be knocked out if you fell in, due to the difference of temperature."  
"I'd better not fall in then." She said.  
"Since our hands are link, I would probably stop you from falling." He said, turning towards her. His other hand took hers hand in his.  
"Double the security." She chuckled a bit shyly. He nodded.  
"Our pusle has accelerated again. And it is almost synchronized." He observed. A moments silence let Lucy make the decision.  
"If I do this, the results would be doubled."

Coming onto her tip toes, she brushed her lips on his gently and her heart did seem to explode. He made her feel somewhat bold. He let go of her hands and brough a hand to her neck, feeling her pulse directly under her throat. She brought her hand to his neck, mimicking his gesture. His heart was beating faster too. It was a nice beating. Very steady. He gently placed his lips on hers and her heart jumped. It seemed to amuse him a little.  
"Curious." He said pulling away. "Very curious. I believe it's called mutual attraction." Lucy choked. Yeah. Only him would tell someone he liked them in such a way.  
"Maybe." She replied, with a wide smile. She wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently but firmly. "Just a confirmation." She mumbled into the kiss. His arms hung limply for a second before wrapping around her.

They say all first dates are awkward. Lucy couldn't agree more. But she couldn't wait to see what the second date would bring.

\- The End


	5. Two Stars in the Sky - Black Star x OC

div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"A surprisingly nervous Black Star sat upon the ledge of the roof to the DWMA. He had both eyes ahead, looking up, up into the night sky. So many stars were out tonight... But, of course, not one of them could possibly shine as bright as Black Star himself. He smiled to himself at that thought. Though that smile turned out to be short lived, however, since the thought that has been bugging him all day has once more snuck into his head. The thought that brought him to the roof of the school. Black Star sighed and placed his hands in his lap. All that was in his head right now was, Ai. She was a friend of his, they were in Stein's class together with Tsubaki, Kid, and of course, the rest of the gang. While being friends with her was nice, Black Star wanted secretly to be something more./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Did she even have feelings for him? Black Star hung his head. His legs hung off the edge of the DWMA, above the very far away ground beneath him. One slip and he was in trouble. His dark eyes move back up to the sky. It was so peaceful out right now, for a summer night. There was even the most gentle of breezes, carrying the cool through the air, relieving some of the not too extreme heat. Up in the sky, something gained his attention. A pair of stars... They were positioned right beside one another, shining the brightest of all, high high in the sky. Black Star would bet on it. If those stars were people, they would be as close as can be. Too bad he was confident that the girl he wished to be closest to had no interest in him. In he, the high and mighty Black Star. He wanted, very badly to tell Ai how he felt about her./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"His thinking was cut off by the soft tapping of shoes on the pavement below him. Now who could that be? Everyone else has gone home, even Tsubaki reluctantly agreed to let her partner think in peace. Curious, Black Star shifts forward and pushed off the roof. He fell for a good while before landing on his feet, on the sidewalk. A startled squeak followed his landing. He must have scared whoever was walking. Right when he opened his mouth to apologize he finds himself at a loss for words, because this was his crush. This was the girl he loved, Ai. The short haired Weapon shy away from him. She turned her head and covered her face with her hands, attempting to conceal her rosy cheeks. Black Star found that absolutely adorable of her. But now there were butterflies in his stomach... Here he was, alone, with his crush./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey there Ai!" He shouts, waving to her hello. There was both forced confidence and also genuine confidence in his voice. He wanted to look cool, calm, and collected. "What's up?"/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"The dark haired girl jumped with his volume. Ai gulped, her throat was terribly dry. "I umm... W-well..." She couldn't make words. Black Star always made her feel nervous and shy./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Black Star cocked a brow at her. She seemed even more timid than normal. "Is there something wrong?" He asks./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Ai shook her head. But the look in her eyes gave her away. Her deep brown eyes were holding worry, like noticed before. She was thinking about something. It was normal for Ai to be shy, but she wasn't ever like this./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh, I get it!" He snapped his fingers. He then pointed at himself, a smirk coming over his lips. "You're just nervous to be in the presence of such a star! Like me!"/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"A small giggle was earned from Ai. Her hands were slowly lowered from her face but they get tucked into the pockets of her pants. "Y-yeah." She replied. Yes that was the truth. Aside from that fact, she had a huge crush on this star. She had every reason to be shy./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Smiling, Black Star took a gentle hold on Ai's hand. The Weapon's cheeks start to heat up even more! Being alone with her crush was awkward. Normally she would be with her partner Yuko, and they would all be in class. Despite the obvious red color in her cheeks, Ai allowed Black Star to start a slow pace forward. He was was leading her away from from the now empty DWMA, toward Death City. Ai's eyes dart around, nervous they may be being watched. That wasn't the case here. Right now, it was just her and Black Star. The two entered the city in an awkward silence. All of the houses had their lights turned off. Only the light of the street lamps and the stars allowed them to see. That gave everything around them a soft , radiant glow. Death City looked different at night than it did during the day, for sure. /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ai..." Black Star hushed in a voice just above above a whisper. He breathed inward, deeply. This was it. This was the moment he would confess to her. /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Y-yes Black St-Star?" His friend asked, averting her eyes down to the ground. Things were getting serious all of a sudden. /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Making an effort to try and word what he wanted to say Black Star brought a hand up to his head which he scratched, mind racing with worry. Finally, he built up his confidence once again. " Do you see those two stars stars up there?" He asks her./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Ai was rendered confused at first. "What stars?" She tipped her head up to try and get a look at whatever it was Black Star was talking about. She couldn't see them!/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Chuckling to himself, Black Star gave Ai a smile. The hand that was holding Ai's brought itself around her shoulders. "Those stars." He spoke quietly to her as he pointed up at at them with the index finger of his other hand./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Now she could see them. Ai smiles sweetly, tugging at her black coat out of nerves. "I see them."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"One last gulp of air and Black Star turned to face Ai. He slid his hand up to her face where he brushed the bangs from her eye. "I was thinking..." He says, nervously. "M-maybe... Maybe you and I could could be like those stars."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"The two stars were so bright and beautiful, simply lovely in contrast to the blackened sky. Everything was so still and peaceful right now. This seemed like one of the nights you saw in the movies. What Black Star said makes Ai instantly bites her lip, blushing deeply. Was he suggesting what what she thought he was? Her eyes start to widen, filling with hope. She began to play with her hands, rubbing them together and popping her knuckles, out of nerves of course. Seeing she was nervous, Black Star took a gentle hold on both her hands. They were smaller, and much colder than his own. He brought Ai's hands to his lips and he placed placed a soft kiss to the back of both of them. Dark eyes stare up at Ai. She looked so red and flustered. It was boosting his confidence to be honest./div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ai." Black Star carefully released her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?"/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Eyes filled with shock, the Weapon started to nod her head, at a loss for words. All she could do was keep up her nodding, a bright smile on her face. She was so happy!/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yes..."/div 


	6. Hide and Seek - Kyoya x OC

Rap, rap, rap. I rapped my knuckles on the table. The host club air was stuffy and warm. The ladies perfume clouded the air and made me want to stop breathing. Almost. No, I am not suicidal, Jeez. Get off my case, people. I am just saying. Their perfume stunk.  
"You hardly seem at ease." Said a cool voice by my side. I looked up. It was Kyoya Ootori. The "cool" type.  
"I was brought here against my will." I said with a small smile. He gave me a small smile.  
"Tea?" He offered.  
"No thank you, Ootori-senpai." I said in a rather tight voice.v I didn't really like talking to guys. Only reason I was here was because my best friend, Shimizu, had wanted to see some cute guys. AKA the Host club. They acted more like shameless players in my opinion, despite being staggeringly innocent in their... plays. So I was cowering in a corner, rubbing my hands nervously and chewing the skin off my lips. I slid a glance to Shimizu, who was siting with Souh-senpai, blushing her head off , clearly regretting her decision.  
"What would put you at ease, Chinatsu-san?" Ootori-senpai asked in a seemingly earnest voice.  
"Nothing." I blurted. "Or you could just let me insult you!" I added, as a joke. Insulting people released tension. Apparently. Me? Kind of awkward? Ha! N-... yes. He gave a light chuckle.  
"Very well. Insult me, Ojou-sama." He took a seat in front of me, and adjusted his glasses with a slight smile. Damn glasses!  
"Damn glasses!" I repeated what my head told me to say.  
"Not to your liking?" He asked, titling his head slightly with the same cold smile.  
"No no, on the contrary. Glasses are damn cool. Eh... hehe..." Silence.

"Hide and seek!" Tamaki shouted in the background.  
"Shall we join?" Kyoya-senpai asked after a pause. No.  
"Sure." At least I had an excuse to not actually be offensiveand insult him. He stood and extended his hand to me. "Thanks." I whispered hesitantly. I didn't use him for support but lightly touched his hands, cheeks a bit heated. I sent a glare at Shimizu who was already looking rather uncomfortable and pouty as it was. Yes. She can pout, look bitchy, uncomfortable and blush at the same time.  
"I will be counting!" Tamaki said in a happy voice. He started counting and all the girls ran in all directions. I headed for the janitor closet and closed the door after me, locking myself in dark.

"Spot's taken." A voice whispered in my ear. Before I could squeak, pale fingers covered my lips. "Wouldn't want it to be found, ne?" I tore the fingers from my mouth and turned to glare at Ootori-senpai.  
"Can you avoid such contact?" I snapped admittedly flustered.  
"Such contact? As..." A finger traced my jawline "Such?" I pretended to not notice.  
"Ah, eh, yes, obviously."  
"Wasn't too obvious to me." He laughed lightly. His glasses glinted in a speck of light. "What about this?" He kissed the back of my hand. I blinked.  
"I don't care." I said. He gave a small chuckle and brought the tip of my fingers to his lips. What on earth is he doing? At that point my throat was already closing. "Eh..." I started to protest. He parted his lips a bit and I felt a bit of warmth come to my face. His lips trail to the palm of my hand and he kissed again. I pull my hand away. "Maybe..."  
"Maybe?" He asked. A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled my hand away. He smiled, adjusting his glasses.  
"You can stop now."  
"I am aware." He gave me his trademark closed eyed smile. "So tell me . Why are you not at ease with us?" I sighed.  
"Attention is embarrassing. And apparently, I don't find joy in having the attention of a 'gentleman' for a short period of time. The interaction is shallow. The conversation never leaves that of idle chit-chat. How can anyone find pleasure in it?" I spoke quickly in a rather furious whisper.  
"I understand your view point. However... I am willing to bet against part of your affirmations." He whispered back. The darkness was almost too thick for comfort. The stuffy air made me feel compressed. I gave a small nervous snort.  
"Oh, very well. I am willing to stand for everything I have said." They were all based on past experiences. Chit chat wasn't my forte, unfortunately.  
"The pleasure, I by the way enjoy your choice of words greatly, that can be found thank to the attention of a gentleman and a gentle man, notice the difference... Well I am afraid that you have underestimated it." He said in a rather suave voice. A shiver ran down my spine.  
"Doubtful." I said. Very doubtful indeed.  
"Are you sure that you are willing to stand by that?"  
"Quite." I said curtly Pushing my bangs out of my face.  
"And what are you willing to bet on it?" I blinked. He was really challenging me? What's the worst that could happen anyway? Him talking me to death. Or handing me a drugged tea. The latter seemed more lively.  
"Eeeh. I have nothing. Choose."  
"A favour. For later." He said, titling his head a little.  
"And if you lose?" I asked. I refused to just let him do what he willed.  
"I admit I am wrong. It should be interesting..." He said thoughtfully. I blinked again.  
"I demand a favour too." I requested as confidently as I could. He looked at me.  
"Oh?" He chuckles."Very well. Shall we now start the game?"

He took both my hands in his and his glasses flashed. He intertwined our fingers and took a step forwards. I took a step back. My back hit the wall. Oh. The corner of his lips twitched a bit. He squeezed my hand a second and took another step forwards. He pushed my hands to each side of my head. I looked away from him for a second and slid a glance to our hands. Mine shook a bit. I was only half aware of what was awaiting, realising too late that... This was a bad whole bet was. One of his hands slid down my sides and came back up to undo the ugly red ribbon on my dress. His faces comes closer to mine but instead of kissing my lips, the kiss my jawline... Going down.. Down. He pauses on a small spot between my jaw and my earand suckled. I almost let out a squeak of surprise. I had been expecting him to be just playing around. My breath caught itself in my throat and he went down my neck, onto my should, his lips leaving a burning trail. Every part of my body blazed up. He let go of my hands, bringing both of his to my sides and holding me tightly.  
"Do you still deny a gentleman can bring pleasure?" He asked in a whisper, his face burried in my neck.  
"Yes." I choked. "This is just..."  
"Foreplay? I can't agree more." Before I could answer, his hands were wondering on my abdomen and back up my torso, strocking my chest and back to my collarbone. I kept my mouth firmly closed to not let a strange breath out. "Stubborness is a vice for most women... But it can be charming. And fuel the passion of her partner."  
"Shut up." I mumbled. This amused him greatly and he went on stimulating me until he found the zipper on my dress. Oh no. He gave me a look, a slightly wicked smile spreading on his lips and before I could protest, he pressed his mouth to mine. His fingers came behind my, tugging at the zip. I squirmed and blushed but there was nothing to do. The zip came free and I felt him pull it down. But before I could concentrate on that me moved his lips, tugging on my bottom one. He ran his tongue over it and I opened my mouth slightly. It was as if I was reacting naturally to him. His tongue ran over my teeth for a second before brushing over mine. My hands, that were still limp at my sides, came up to the sides of his face and brought his face closer to mine. He parted his lips for me as I tried kissing for the first time. Yes... That was it. This was my first kiss. The second I realised that, my face exploded with heat. Even he could feel it as I felt his lips twitch in a smirk. His fingers were done with my zipper and his hands started stroking my back up and down, causing my skin to errupt into goosebumps. He unclipped my bra without a second thought and let all that hand loosely behind me. My hands left the side of his face to undo the first button of his jacket. He grabbed both my hands and pulled away. With a devious smile, adjusting his glasses.

"I believe you lost this game."  
"I-" I couldn't deny it.  
"Meet me after the host club." He said. "That is my request."  
"But... Here?" I asked. I knew that I looked like a hot mess right now. It was embarrassing.  
"Indeed. I have another game to play... Of a more... intense nature." He gave a chuckle and opened the door, leaving me in the closet. With my bra unclipped. What a gentleman.

End


End file.
